Европейский союз против «Майкрософт»
|Procedural= |Ruling= |JudgeRapporteur= |JudgePresident=Bo Vesterdorf |Judge1= |Judge2= |Judge3= |Judge4= |Judge5= |Judge6= |Judge7= |Judge8= |Judge9= |Judge10= |Judge11= |Judge12= |AdvocateGeneral= |InstrumentsCited= |LegislationAffecting= |Keywords= }} Европейский союз против «Майкрософт» — дело, возбуждённое Европейской комиссией Европейского союза против компании Microsoft в соответствии с антимонопольным законодательством за злоупотребление доминирующим положением на рынке. Дело началось в 1993 году с иска фирмы «Новелл» против лицензионной политики компании «Майкрософт». В конечном итоге суд обязал «Майкрософт» опубликовать некоторую информацию, касающуюся её серверных продуктов компании и выпустить версию Microsoft Windows, не включающую в качестве обязательного компонента проигрыватель медиа-файлов Windows Media Player. Первоначальный иск В 1993 году компания «Новелл» заявила, что «Майкрософт» вытесняет конкурентов с рынка методами, противоречащими антимонопольному законодательству. В первую очередь это касалось лицензионной политики, которая требовала отчислений за каждый компьютер, проданный поставщиками операционных систем фирмы «Майкрософт», независимо от того, была ли Microsoft Windows установлена на компьютере. В 1994 году «Майкрософт» пришла к соглашению с истцом, внеся изменения в свою лицензионную практику . В 1998 году иск поддержала компания «Сан», ссылаясь на недокументированность некоторых интерфейсов Windows NT. Вскоре комиссия Европейского союза начала расследование того, как технологии потокового видео интегрированы в Windows . Судебное разбирательство Ссылаясь на злоупотребления со стороны «Майкрософт», Европейский союз достиг предварительного решения по данному делу в 2003 году, обязав компанию выпустить на рынок версию Windows без Windows Media Player, а также раскрыть информацию, необходимую для того, чтобы конкурирующие сетевые продукты могли полноценно взаимодействовать с настольной и серверной версиями Windows . В марте 2004 года Европейский союз обязал «Майкрософт» выплатить €497 млн. ($794 млн или £381 млн.), самый большой штраф, когда либо назначенный Европейским союзом на тот момент, а также установил срок в 120 дней на раскрытие информации о сервере и 90 дней на подготовку версии Windows без Windows Media PlayerCommission Decision of 24.03.2004 relating to a proceeding under Article 82 of the EC Treaty (Case COMP/C-3/37.792 Microsoft)| date=2007-06-02. Official Journal of the European Union. . На следующий месяц фирма «Майкрософт» опубликовала документ с резкими комментариями по поводу этого решения: «Комиссия стремится выпустить новый закон, который будет иметь негативное влияние на право интеллектуальной собственности и на способность передовых фирм к инновациям» . В июле 2004 года «Майкрософт» полностью выплатила назначенную сумму . В 2004 году Нели Крус была назначена европейским комиссаром по вопросам конкуренции. Её первой задачей на этом посту было наблюдение за выполнением санкций, наложенных на «Майкрософт». Крус заявила, что она считает открытое программное обеспечение более предпочтительным, чем проприетарноеOpen source as industrial policy: }} Дальнейшие события Фирма «Майкрософт» выпустила на рынок совместимые версии своих операционных систем без медиа-проигрывателя под согласованным названием Windows XP N . В ответ на требование предоставить информацию о сервере, «Майкрософт» опубликовала не спецификации, а исходный код Windows Server 2003 Service Pack 1 для членов Рабочей группы по протоколам сервера ( ) в день окончания установленного срока. . «Майкрософт» также подала апелляцию, по которой Европейский суд провёл недельные слушания. Нели Крус заявила : }} В июне 2006 года «Майкрософт» заявила, что она начала снабжать Европейский союз требуемой информацией, однако, согласно BBC, Европейский союз отметил, что это было сделано слишком поздно 12 июля 2006 года Европейский союз оштрафовал «Майкрософт» дополнительно на €280,5 млн. (US$448,58 млн.), €1,5 млн. (US$2,39 млн.) за каждый день с 16 декабря 2005 года по 20 июня 2006 года. Европейский союз пригрозил повысить штраф до €3 млн. ($4,81 млн) в день к 31 июля 2006 года, если «Майкрософт» не уложится в этот срок . 17 сентября 2007 года апелляция «Майкрософт» против комиссии Европейского союза была отклонена. Сумма штрафа €497 млн был подтверждена, как и требования, касающиеся взаимодействия с сервером и встроенного медиа-проигрывателя. В дополнение, «Майкрософт» должна оплатить 80 % судебных издержек Европейского союза, а Европейский союз — 20 % судебных издержек «Майкрософт». Тем не менее, апелляционный суд отклонил требование Комиссии о том, чтобы надзирающий попечитель в дальнейшем имел неограниченный доступ к данным о внутренней организации компанииMicrosoft loses anti-trust appeal. BBC News, 17 September 2007Judgment of the court of first instance (Grand Chamber), Case T-201/04. 17 september 2007, Luxembourg.. 22 октября 2007 года «Майкрософт» объявила, что она согласится с решением суда и не будет подавать повторную апелляциюMicrosoft finally bows to EU antitrust measures. Reuters. 22 October 2007.. В установленные 2 месяца со дня решения, к 17 ноября 2007 «Майкрософт» не подала повторную апелляциюAppeal deadline is over. «Майкрософт» объявила, что она потребует 0,4 % выручки (вместо 5,95 %) в качестве отчислений за лицензирование только от коммерческих поставщиков совместимого программного обеспечения и обещала не брать отчислений с индивидуальных разработчиков открытого программного обеспечения. Информация, необходимая для обеспечения совместимости доступна за единовременную плату в размере €10 000 (US$15 992)EU forces Microsoft to cage open source patent dogs. itNews, 24 October 2007.. 27 февраля 2008 года ЕС оштрафовал «Майкрософт» дополнительно на €899 млн. (US$1,44 млрд.) за отказ подчиниться антимонопольному решению от марта 2004 года. Этот штраф стал самым большим за все 50 лет антимонопольной политики ЕС и оставался рекордным до 2009 года, когда Европейская комиссия оштрафовала компанию «Интел» на €1,06 млрд. ($1,45 млрд.) за антиконкурентные действия на рынкеEuropean Commission Gives Intel Record Fine for Antitrust Violation - Seeking Alpha. Последнему решению предшествовал штраф €280,5 млн за неподчинение решению суда за период с 21 июня 2006 года по 21 октября 2007 годаEU fines Microsoft 899 million. 9 мая 2008 года «Майкрософт» подала апелляцию в Европейский суд первой инстанции, требуя отмены штрафа €899 млн, официально заявив, что она намеревалась предпринять «конструктивные усилия, чтобы добиться ясности от суда»Update: Microsoft to appeal $1.3B EU fine. В ежегодном отчёте за 2008 год компания «Майкрософт» заявила : }} Связанные расследования В мае 2008 года ЕС объявил, что он собирается расследовать поддержку формата OpenDocument в Microsoft OfficeEU says to study Microsoft’s open-source step. В январе 2009 года Европейская комиссия объявила, что она проведёт расследование, касающееся включению браузера Internet Explorer в состав операционной системы Microsoft Windows, отметив: «Привязка фирмой „Майкрософт“ браузера Internet Explorer к Windows наносит ущерб конкуренции между браузерами, подрывает инновацию продуктов и в конечном итоге уменьшает выбор потребителя»Microsoft is accused by EU againoriginal EC statement. В ответ «Майкрософт» объявила, что не будет включать Internet Explorer в Windows 7E, версию Windows 7, предназначенную для продажи в Европе . 16 декабря 2009 года ЕС разрешил выбор конкурирующих браузеров при условии, что «Майкрософт» обеспечит «окно выбора», позволяющее пользователю выбрать один из 12 популярных браузеров, расположенных в случайном порядке . В список включены следующие браузерыBBC, Microsoft offers browser choices to Europeans, 1 March 2010: * Avant; * Chrome; * Firefox; * Flock; * GreenBrowser; * Internet Explorer; * K-Meleon; * Maxthon; * Opera; * Safari; * Sleipnir; * Slim. Все эти браузеры доступны на . См. также * * * Примечания Ссылки * European Committee for Interoperable Systems (ECIS) The Court of First Instance’s judgment in case T-201/04 Microsoft v Commission & background documents. Accessed 2007-09-21 * Microsoft’s implementation of the EU ruling * FSFE’s case project page, FSFE have been third-party in the case since 2001 * Groklaw interview (FSFE), and Volker Lendecke (Samba developers), and (their lawyer), these people participated in the case. Категория:Конкурентное право Категория:Информационное право Категория:Судебные процессы Категория:Microsoft Категория:Суд Европейского союза